


Crossing the Line

by Twren



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a True Story, Camping, College, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, High School, Musical References, Partner Betrayal, Recreational Drug Use, Romantic Friendship, Sharing, Sibling Incest, vulnerable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twren/pseuds/Twren
Summary: Samantha is a smart, attractive 17 year old high-school senior who had grown up with her younger brother as her best friend. This is a story about how she came to realize her ideal mate had been living just 10 feet away from her for her entire life. Starting with the discovery of their unconventional feelings towards one another during an experiment with Ecstasy and progressing through the Holidays and on into College, Alex and Sam nurture the well of emotions and lust that grow between them. Then there is Nicole who is one of their best friends who struggles with issues at home and finds comfort in the arms of the two siblings.
Relationships: Samantha & Alex Konders, Samantha/Alex/Nicole Sonders
Kudos: 4





	1. Figuring it out

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This entire series is inspired by true events..

As the girls were finishing up in the bathroom on this, the last day of school prior to Christmas vacation, Sam said to her friend JoAnna “I know how it works, i’ve done it before duh ... If you’re that worried about your dad seeing them, just put it in my bag and I will bring them this weekend. Just think, 2 days from now we will be knee-deep in snow in the White Mountains, I DEFINITELY plan on being ‘one with nature’ if you know what I mean”.

Both girls giggle a little to each other and embrace as they leave for their cars, promising to talk tomorrow to finish planning the last minute details for the 3 day camping trip.

On the drive home, Sam wondered how JoAnna was able to score the dozen Ecstasy pills now sitting in one of the many pockets of her purse, but happy nonetheless that they would be able to take them once again. Having only taken X once before, she was eager to try it again, this time with a boyfriend who would be able to REALLY give her the full measure of pleasure afforded by the wonderful drug.

Pulling into the driveway of her house, Sam noticed 2 other cars there that look like rentals and thinks to herself “oh great whose come to visit this time”. As Sam got out of the car and was grabbing her bookbag and purse, the front door to the house swings open and out comes her aunt Christine, “SAMANTHA! It’s so good to see you! You’ve really gotten taller since I saw you ... what? 3 years ago? How old are you now? 18?”

Samantha returns the hug offered by her Aunt, “Not quite Aunt Christine, only 17 for a few more months though then it’s off to Northwestern State for College”.

As the two walk arm in arm into their house, Samantha asks “So who all is here? I saw two cars out there, does that mean you brought the whole gang?”

Being from a small immediate family, Samantha was used to sharing space with her mom, dad, and younger brother Alex. It was a small but cozy 4 bedroom, 2 bathroom home but their dad had turned the 4th bedroom into a home office so there was no guest bedroom. The extended family was huge however, with her dad having 6 brothers and 3 sisters, and her mom having 5 siblings herself, it seemed like there were family house guests for every major holiday.

“Yep, the gang’s all here” Christine said as they entered the house, and both were mobbed as soon as they walked in, with the little children all clamoring for attention from their older cousin.

“Unfortunately the hotel screwed up our reservations, so we were only able to get one room tonight and will get our other one tomorrow.

With a sigh and a slight nod, Samantha understood that meant she would be bunking with her brother again tonight as her older cousins would be staying in her room, while her aunt and uncle took the smaller kids to the hotel to stay out of her parents’ hair. This was an arrangement that had been taking place since she could remember, having always lived in this house since she was a young child. It was never a problem growing up, because Alex was one of her best friends, they did everything together from exploring the woods behind their house to Christmas shopping to having the same friends.

After greeting and hugging her mother, Samantha went to drop her things off in her room and tidy up a bit. Picking up her clothes scattered on her bed and dresser, her bra hanging halfway out of the laundry basket sitting in the corner, and the variety of thongs she had left on display on her desk while she had been finalizing her outfits that morning for the camping trip starting in just 1 more day! ... Well, a day and a night, because she wasn’t technically leaving until 3AM the morning after next. Not wanting to put everything away and then have to take it out again to pack tomorrow, she decided to finish her packing right then and placed her vitamins, birth control pills, and then she brought out the First Aid kit her dad had taught her to always have on a camping trip, took the string of paper packets of tylenol, unrolled it and ripped off 5 of the individually-wrapped tylenol packets. Using a fine knife, she slit open the back of each of the packets and replaced the tylenol with the Ecstasy pills, then rolled up the square packets (that still had their perforated connection in-tact) and placed them back in the first aid kit.

While she had never been a particularly shy person, she didn’t want anyone finding her little “stash”, least of all her parents, because she was “daddy’s little girl” and she had a good relationship with them. She loved her family, and her younger brother Alex, especially. He knew she did drugs occasionally, and had even been her “designated sober” person when she tried Acid for the first time. She could count on him for anything, and the same could be said about Samantha by Alex.

At 5’1” she looked in the wall mirror at her body, admiring her well-rounded breasts that had been filling in the last few years, then running her eyes critically down her slim body to her admittedly “cute” butt, not too big, but definitely not too small, and Juuuuuuust the right amount of jiggle.

She couldn’t wait to try out the Ecstasy again, the sensations of euphoria and touch she felt at the party the last time were amazing, and she was nearly wet with the thought of being able to feel those things in such intimate ways. “UGH ... that means 2 more nights of this torture, having the pills in hand and being able to do nothing with them!”. She shut her suit case and bag, put them under her desk and left the room.

“Thanks for helping with Dinner you two...” Samantha and Alex’s Mom said to them, “ ... and thank you for sharing your room again tonight Alex, I know you had planned on having Brian over so it would be easier for you two to get to the mall to get in line for those tickets, but Christine and John weren’t expecting for the Marriott to lose their reservation.” “Its OK Mom” Alex said, “I owe Sam for the ride she gave us last time when you couldn’t do it, Brian was fine with it, we will just get there a few minutes later is all. Not a big deal”

With having 3 other cousins staying in the next room, her bedroom, and two being only 7 and the third being 8 years old, Sam wasn’t about to leave her things in her bedroom to be messed with, so she said “Hey Alex, while I change for bed and get the pull-out bed ready, can you grab my two small night-kit bags from my bedroom? I don’t want the little kids to go through them and get into anything like my birth control pills. Oh, and grab the first aid kit too” She finished with a wink.

Alex had been born almost exactly a year after Samantha and, being 16 and interested in sports, he had an athletic body. Muscular but thin, still filling out from puberty but already standing at 5’7”. He loved his sister and had been best friends with her since he could remember. Being so close, and with these family visits always happening, he had through the course of time seen his sister in various states of undress, and she had likewise seen him as they both grew to their current states of maturity. Neither of them took it “weird”, nor did they get embarrassed any longer or try to play it off. “It happened, ok, move on its not a big deal.” was pretty much how they both thought.

They had figured out a kind of system in the last couple years since their parents had started getting all “fidgety” once she had started moving up out of her training bras into the C-cup and finally the DD 36’s she was at now. She would get the room ready, he would do any household chores she might have yet to accomplish, then they could both relax and play some video games or watch a movie. Being best friends is convenient when you already live together!

So while Alex got her bags and finished up a few things he had to do in other areas of the house, Samantha pulled the Hideabed from under the frame of Alex’s bed, unfolded and put on the fresh sheets, pulled the spare blankets off the closet shelf, and then changed into her night-clothes which were fluffy cotton red/white speckled pajama bottoms and a green thong with a and a button down flannel green/red/white snowflake shirt and red bralette.

Samantha loved the Christmas time of year and theme and her whole family knew it! Thats why she had such cute red and green lounge clothes to wear around the house. Then she got into the spare bed and laid back, took the TV remote off the night-stand and started flipping through Nextflix.

A few minutes later, Alex came back in with the bags and Sam motioned for him to toss her the little pink one for her birth control saying “you know, im not ‘happy’ about the issues I have (referencing Ovarian cysts she had been diagnosed with as a young teen), but ive been looking for a silver lining and I guess being forced to take these birth control pills for the hormone imbalance is the perfect excuse, so I don't have to go through what JoAnna is and have that awkward conversation with mom and dad.” Alex nodded and said “Yeah I heard you two talking about it the other day, she sounded like someone slapped her puppy” he finished with a chuckle. Sam nodded and said “Oh hey check out that First Aid kit and see if you notice anything amiss about it”. Alex knew his sister, and the innocent little smirk she wore just then told him the “goodies” she had mentioned before had to be in here. He grinned and moved the backpack off the chair so he could sit and examine the small rectangular box. “You know, its not fair that no one looks twice at you, while mom and dad are always on my case about ‘do the right thing’ and ‘college is important’” he said, doing his best to mimic their parents’ voices. “Well yeah” she said with a grin “because everyone knows I’m on the right path and already headed to college in a few months. You are still waiting to hear which colleges you’ve been accepted to and any mistakes you make now can affect those future plans” she finished with a semi-serious look on her face.

While Sam finished taking her Pill, Alex had opened up the First Aid kit and was rummaging through it. He spotted the smaller roll of Tylenol set next to the larger one, examined it closely and found a small slit in one. He said “Clever, good enough id say. I’m the only one that knows how you think” he said chuckling. “What are they?” and he tossed the small roll to Sam, having seen her motion that he should do so. Sam unrolled it and said “Same thing I told you about that party you missed a few weeks ago”. “You mean X?” Alex asked with a raised eyebrow “Hey that should be fun” “Yeah, I’m really looking forward to it, I hate having to wait 3 days though” she said “So take one now, I gotchu. You can describe it to me and we can watch a documentary of the Universe hahaha”.

Alex didn’t mind either way and he wanted to see what it would be like, even if he had to be the one that stayed sober to make sure neither of them left the room and it was obvious that they were high to anyone they might wake up. The “Munchies” were always a problem with weed, so he didn’t know if that would be the case with this.

“Oh yeah?” Sam said getting a bit excited at the thought “hmmm that actually might be fun!”. While she wouldn’t get to have sex on the drug, she could still get all the other sensations, feelings, and experiences while in a safe environment with her best friend. “So why not” She said to herself “Alright, sure! Hey get me that suuuper fluffy blanket off the top shelf if you don’t mind” Sam said nodding her head at the closet while she tore off one of the Tylenol packets from the strip. “Heck no, that is mine, and i’m already using it” Alex said, motioning for her to look at the top of his bed. She did, and sure enough there it was. “Gahh can I borrow it? This stuff makes my arms tingle and the feelings are intensified so much! I want to feel that on my skin!” Sam said as she showed him the goosebumps that were on her legs just thinking about it. Then she got up and went to the kitchen for a glass of water, while she did, Alex opened the window slightly to let the cold Winter air in and encourage the use of blankets.

Alex was a very smart guy, most of the family was in fact very smart and quick witted, so as soon as she said it, his mind considered a thousand different things at once. He quickly realized that, even though she hadn’t meant anything sexual by it, because in her eyes they were just best friends, and yeah they had seen each other naked before but it wasn’t exactly like that. But in Alex’s mind, he had used the mental image of his naked sister more and more often in recent times for when he needed to masturbate and didn’t want to go to his computer to look up porn. She was in the next room, he had seen her naked, so in his testosterone infused mind it was very easy to imagine her coming over and giving him a “helping hand” with his rock hard shaft and he would cum almost instantly.

And so Alex quickly agreed and gave her the blanket, then they both settled in their own comfortable positions to watch the History of the Universe documentary she had found on Netflix. Alex shuffling through some comic books he had on his night-stand, and Samantha adjusting from time to time to get into a more deeply comfortable position.

A while later as he finished up his 3rd comic, listening to the soft voice of the narrator on the documentary, Alex glanced up and saw that Samantha was lying on her back, staring at the ceiling, watching the fan slowly spin and rubbing her arms slowly, in an almost sensual touch. He said “How you feeling”

“Gooooood” Samantha said almost before Alex had finished his question, and she shifted her whole body and began to rub her arms in a more firm way as if coming back to consciousness and realizing her arms were cold “This is sooo ... it’s hard to explain, but it’s good. I love to kind of ‘tickle’ myself by barely touching my arms, it feels so strange, but in a fun way”. Sam giggled to herself quietly and just kept warming her arms up. “What time is it”

Alex glanced over at the clock and said “1AM” and then looked back up at the TV, determined not to pay attention to the fact that his penis had somehow gone from completely flaccid to a soft shaft while watching his sister and realizing the drug was affecting her in such a way. “Noooowayyyy” She said, almost in awe “it’s already been 2 hours since I took it?!”.

Alex pulled out his phone and looked up the effects of MDMA, and saw that they last usually around 3-4 hours, and it takes about an hour to kick in, meaning Sam was about an hour into a 3-4 hour trip, if Google were to be believed, so he decided to try something. “Hey Sam” Alex said and she looked over quickly at him, giving him her full attention and still kind of hugging herself, she gave him a quizzical look. “Want me to put some lotion on your legs? That might feel good” Sam considered this, and brightened further “Yeah that sounds lovely!”

Alex grabbed the coconut lotion from the shelf of his night-stand while Sam spun around on the bed so her legs could be lifted up and lay on her brother’s bed, something she had done before while they played video games or just chatted.

Sam pulled the loose pant legs of her pajama bottoms up so they were just above her knee-caps and Alex put some lotion in his hands and rubbed them together to warm them up, then began to rub Sams legs starting at her feet and working his way up her calves and rubbing the muscles in a nice, firm way. He knew a few massage moves from the safety meetings his coaches had held in the last few years to show how to ease a tight or pulled muscle and help with muscle spasms after a particularly difficult soccer or football practice.

Sam turned the TV off and flipped the stereo on to some soft rock which is what she usually did in her room to go to sleep, then laid back from her raised position and closed her eyes “That feels really nice” she said. As Alex got above her calves and towards her knees, Sam pulled a bit more on each pant leg, exposing her legs to the upper thigh. Alex felt a little twinge in his shorts but told himself “this is nothing, I’ve seen her in bikinis at the beach and her underwear. Hell we’ve seen each other naked dozens of times and it’s never been an issue, She knows that, i know that, there’s nothing sexual about it”. And so, Alex moved up past Sam’s knees to her mid and upper thighs, inside and outside. When Sam shifted a bit Alex looked at her eyes then quickly went down to her pussy to try and catch a glimpse, but the pants weren't nearly that high, and they were too tight in any case, he didn’t know WHAT he was thinking.

“Mmm that was nice, thanks” Sam said to Alex, still with her legs on his bed while laying on her own bed, eyes still closed. “I think I’m going to go to sleep now, this feeling is so great but the joint I had earlier is making me tired” Alex started in his seat, not having known until just then that she had smoked a joint before taking the MDMA and not knowing how it might affect her. Sam shifted her legs back onto her bed and Alex hit the light switch for the lamp on his night-stand, making the room dark, but not completely. He had set the lamp to the low setting and continued to read his comic books. If he looked he could still clearly see Sam’s face and eyes, the colors of her pajamas, and the folds of the blanket.

After a few minutes, Sam decided she needed to feel this fluffy-ass blanket all over her body. She was under it, after all, and so her decency was in tact so she began shimmying her pajama pants down to and off her ankles, then unbuttoning her flannel shirt and shifting it around to puller her arms out of it, now laying there wearing only a green thong and her red bralette, covered in the most wonderful feeling blanket she had ever felt in her entire life!

She heard a sound like Alex putting down his book and shifting on his bed, he rolled off of his gently and onto hers next to Sam and whispered “Hey looks like you've gotten nice and comfy with my blanket”

“ ... Maybe” Sam said. GOD IT FEELS SO GOOD I cant believe I have to wait 2 more days to fuck my boyfriend, I want to feel his body on mine and to touch him all over and to have him touch me all over GNNNNHHHH she said in her head

“You don’t know what this feels like. You would want to fuck your girlfriend if you were on my level right now, lets just say that” she said to Alex as she shifted to adjust, hoping he wouldn't see her removing her hand from between her legs since the thick blanket was over her. He did notice it. Taking a chance, he rolled back back a bit and pretended to start to lose balance having gone too far backward on the small twin bed, so he quickly “saved” himself by shifting back and rolling too far in the opposite direction, landing softly with his leg and right knee between her legs, tightly up against her pussy lips through the blanket, “Oh crap sorry I didn’t mean to crush you” Alex said, pretending to not have noticed where his leg landed and the effect he hoped it would have on her.

Samantha gasped a little bit and reflexively tightened her legs in a way that tried to wrap around it and pull it closer so it would stay right where it was, having not expected the sensation of someone else touching her swollen pussy lips.

She didn’t say anything during the seconds that followed, she didn’t know if it was 1 second or half a minute because her mind was racing and overcome with all of the euphoric sensations the Ecstasy was allowing her to experience, but during that time, Alex had felt her reaction and decided to press his leg just a little firmer in, then roll back away as if he were “rocking” to get momentum.

“That’s Ok, it didn’t hurt, I was just surprised is all” Samantha said, while inwardly she was quivering with the urge to put her hand back down between her legs and start finger-fucking herself.

“Oh if that was a surprise check this out” He whispered, and put his hand on her cheek to show her how cold it was outside of the blanket. And before her gasp of shock was even out of her mouth, he had lifted the blanket and covered himself with it, so that they were both under it. “Hey now” Samantha whispered “I’m NAKED under here” “Oh you are not, stop exaggerating” Alex said with a grin. “Ok fine I’m not” she grinned back at him. “You are fucking cold though ... but touch my face again that felt good” She grabbed his hand and put it on her face, and he began to stroke the bridge of her nose and her cheek. Sam stretched her neck out a bit and Alex’s hand naturally started going down from her cheek to her neck, reaching her clavicle and shoulder. As Alex’s hand moved, he noticed how Sam’s body pushed towards his touch wherever he put his hand. “That feels soooooo good” She said, and Alex thought he noticed the blanket shifting near her legs, and felt her elbow touch his stomach as her hand went down between her legs.

As Alex went up and down from her shoulder to her forehead, gently touching and caressing different spots at random, he decided to push the boundaries a bit more, determining at this point to see just how far his sister would allow him to go, perhaps even letting him look at her naked body while he masturbated. As his hand went down her neck again, heading towards the shoulder, his fingers pulled the bralette strap down over Sam’s upper arm, to her elbow, then his hand quickly went back up to her shoulder in one smooth motion. All the while, Alex was paying attention to any changes in his sister and how she was moving, if she seemed hesitant or wanted him to stop. Her only reaction was to roll her shoulder a bit as if using her pillow to scratch an itch on the back of her arm, with her other hand still making some movement of the blanket down towards her legs.

Alex leaned in and breathed slowly on her upper arm, blowing the air gently across the tiny sensory hairs along her skin, knowing that it was also going over and hitting her upper chest. Sam couldn’t handle it, she loved all of these feelings and her mind was enraptured by the sensations she was having, so almost without thinking she pulled the right side of her bralette down to expose her full breast, then the other side so that the bralette was sitting halfway down her midsection, near her belly button. Then she moved the hand to join her other one caressing her pussy lips. Noticing that the hand touching her had stopped and she wanted the sensations to continue, but not wanting to remove her hands, she rolled her shoulder and moved her upper body in a small jolt so the hand would dislodge and move down towards her breast.

Alex could hardly breath, but he tentatively moved his fingers, ever so lightly touching Samantha’s skin till he got to her breast, then moved away from her body and lightly placed two fingers around Sam’s swollen right nipple, gently tightening them until he heard a soft moan escape her lips. Alex then released and placed his entire hand on her breast, letting her soft natural 36 DD breast fill his hand with its warm, silky skin.

Without even realizing it, Alex had shifted so that his right leg was on top of hers, and his left leg had gotten underneath, so he could press his hard shaft up against the leg of his beautiful sister. While caressing her breast, he began also gently moving his hips back and forth, grinding onto his sister’s leg.

Sam had noticed, but only in the external sense and had not really thought more about it other than the fact that her leg was now being touched, and the silky smoothness of the cloth that was her brother’s underwear now rubbing against her.

Alex, still on his left side facing Sam, so his left arm was trapped propping his head up under the pillow, moved his right hand down from Sam's breast and began gently touching her stomach, then down to her pubic area, and finally enclosing her right hand in his, with her middle and pointer fingers deep inside her pussy lips, and his fingertips caressing the shaved exterior and inner thighs. Alex pulled at her hand, forcing her fingers out of her pussy while she moaned in mild frustration. Then things reversed and she took his hand and placed it on her pussy. Needing no further prompting, Alex began to rub Samantha’s pussy lips and a fingertip entered her, while up top he had leaned over a bit to take her right nipple into his soft lips, encasing her nipple and areola in a warm, tongue covered kiss, gently sucking on it at varying intensities.

Sam put her hands over Alex’s head and pulled him into her, willing that he touch her with his mouth all over her chest, moving his lips from nipple to nipple, nearly forcing him to suck on them as hard as he dared without causing pain.

Alex withdrew his hand from between her legs and shifted around so he had access to both of his hands while still sucking on his sister’s supple right breast. He pulled his underwear off, pulled the blanket back and sat on top of his sister’s stomach, straddling her naked body so she could not move. Samantha squirmed but did not protest, as she looked into his face and begged for him to touch her some more, not even paying attention to the throbbing 6 inch penis only a few inches from her face. Alex began to squeeze Sam’s breast together, gently placing his penis in between them and reveling in the soft skin of his sister’s most intimate parts.

After a few strokes, Alex moved the blanket off of his sisters legs and leaned up a bit to release the pressure from her arms, allowing for him to move her hand up from her side and put it back on her vagina, then encouraging her to begin rubbing her clit once more.

Overcome with the site, and realizing his sister was at his mercy in her drug induced euphoria, Alex gently picked up her head and guided his penis to her mouth. With his hands cupping her jaw, he gently forced open her mouth and inserted his tip, then began rocking her head back and forth with his hands and giving gentle hip thrusts to get his hard shaft deeper and deeper into her warm, moist mouth.

After a few luxurious minutes of passion, Alex’s mind was spinning with the possibilities of what he could do next, he had never imagined being in this position - actually face-fucking his own sister! God she was hot! He reached down and grabbed one of her nipples in between his fingers and began to squeeze, Sam began to gyrate with the pleasure of the pain, two fingers as deep into her pussy as she could get them. But Sam wanted more ... MORE! She needed the shaft inside her pussy! As if on queue, Alex thrust into her mouth deeply, as deep as his penis would go, then pulled out of his sisters mouth, dripping with saliva and watching her gasp for breath.

Holding her arms so she could not move, he moved his body from straddling her full, beautiful chest, to opening up her legs by placing one of his knees between them and shifting from side to side. Then Alex moved so that he was laying on top of her, and taking her arms gently but firmly, he pulled her fingers away from her vagina and placed his penis tip so that it was just barely touching her pussy lips. Having come this far, he didn’t know what he was doing! He didn’t want to think back to how he forced himself on his sister while she was drugged, of all the guilt that might cause them both, but before more time could pass she made the decision for him and thrust up with her hips so that he penetrated her soft, velvety pussy and a shudder of ecstasy passed in waves through them both.

Samantha had her eyes open at this point, and she began looking into Alex’s eyes. They had never dreamed of going this far in all of their years as siblings and best friends. Yet, here they were. As Alex thrust into her deeper with every push, she pulled her arms free and guided his hands to her breasts. Samantha loved her brother, she always had, but never in this way. Now she was beginning to love the way he could bring her such pain and such pleasure at the same time, never have any of her boyfriends been able to bring her to such heights of emotion and physical enjoyment.

Not knowing, or, more accurately, not caring that Alex wasn’t feeling the same effects of the MDMA as she was, Samantha reached up and grabbed one of Alex’s nipples. Playfully at first, then she squeezed hard with a thrust of his hips. She could feel his throbbing shaft inside of her, she humped her hips in time with his thrusts, going faster and faster. After a few minutes, his breathing had quickened and she could tell he was about to pull out. Sam extended her legs around his waist, locking them behind him and pulling him down on top of her. Alex tried to push up, he said “stop, I need to pull out I'm about to cum!” Grinning, she pulled his lips to hers and started sucking on his tongue, forcing him to thrust again and again, not able to pull out. Finally he started bucking, trying desperately to unlock Sam's legs but being unable to do so. She whispered harshly in his ear just one word...”Cum”. With that, Alex was unable to hold out any longer and he burst like a dam overflowing with the snows of winter being melted during the spring. He stopped caring about anything then, he stopped paying attention to any noise they might be making, he overcame her leg lock and pulled her legs apart, holding her ankles up near her head he continued to thrust even after completely draining himself into her pussy. He fucked her until her eyes started to roll back and she raked her nails across his chest, moaning in completed pleasure and watching as her brother kept pounding away between her moist thighs.

After a few final thrusts and noticing that his sister had finally stopped her soft moaning, taking that as a sign she had come to her own climax, Alex pulled out and just sat there on his knees for a minute. Samantha was still only midway through her high, so she still wanted all of the feelings and touch sensations and was not yet done using her brother, though now it would be in a slightly more conventional way. She pulled him down to lay in front of her, both on their sides facing each other. She took his arms and wrapped them around her, and then she wrapped her legs around one of his so that they could continue to grind each other through the night.

Two days later, as Samantha finished loading up her boyfriends car with her bags, she could not stop thinking about the pleasure that her brother had been able to give her. She wasn’t yet sure if it was because of the MDMA, but something told her there was more to it than that. There was a connection between them that seemed to have been opened, something that would certainly require future exploration ... just as soon as she got home from this now seemingly inconvenient camping trip.


	2. Camping Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samantha goes on a camping trip with her boyfriend and best friend from school

Samantha stretched as she woke up, yawning and glancing at the dashboard clock she aked “how much longer till we hit the trail head? Looks like we’ve been on the road a few hours now” Her boyfriend Michael glanced over at her from the drivers seat of the 4-door Jeep Wrangler and replied “Good morning hot stuff, looks like were about 45 minutes from the trail head, then itll take us another 2-3 hours to reach the camping site down by the falls. Id say we should be there and set up by the time were ready for lunch as long as Reed and Jo dont want to stop too much along the way”

Sams best (girl)friend was named JoAnna, but most of their group of friends called her Jo or Joey, and she was in the truck behind them with her boyfriend Reed. Mike picked up his CB handset and toggled it on “Hey Reed hows it going back there? Is your princess awake yet? Mine just woke up” Mike said, glancing over at the disheveled bundle of feminine beauty in his passenger seat, imagining her in some of the sexual positions he was hoping to have her in before this trip was over. Sam looked back at him with a smile and a wink, knowing what thoughts he was harboring in his mind.

“All’s well back here, trying to get some road head but JoJo’s not being very cooperative haha” Reed said into the CB while chuckling “Give me that!” JoAnna said and yanked the CB out of Reeds hand “hey guys its Joey, you think we could stop in a few minutes for a bathroom break? Id like one more time in a real bathroom before having to find a tree to defile for the next 3 days” “Sure” said Mike, “were coming up on a rest area in about 20 miles, should be there in the next 15 minutes or so”.

As she hung the receiver back up, JoAnna looked at Reed and said “now about that road head comment...” she reached over and began to stroke Reeds semi-hard dick through his basketball shorts. “No shit?” Reed said, glancing at JoAnna and trying to determine if she was just playing with him or if she was serious. “Why not? I see you’re ready for it” she said, pulling his shorts leg up so she could get full view of his semi-erect 7 inch penis. JoAnne unbuckled and got on her knees, leaning over the armrest and taking Reeds shaft into her mouth fully, swirling her tongue around and bringing him fully erect in less than 5 seconds. Then, as if nothing was amiss Joey sat up, buckled herself back in and asked “are we stopping anywhere for breakfast? I’m kinda hungry”

Reed looked at her with his jaw agape. Completely at a loss as to what to say, but being known for his eloquence and poetic ways, he settled for “uh ... bluh” and tried not to swerve as he began readjusting his shorts and preparing for an uncomfortable 15 minute ride to the rest area. JoAnne simply smiled sweetly at him in a manner that seemed to say “serves you right”.

In the Jeep Samantha and Mike were making small talk, she was telling him about her family coming to visit and how it was ok for her to go on this trip because family was always coming over for holidays. While they spoke, Sam couldn’t stop thinking about the incredibly unexpected sexual encounter she had experienced with her brother 2 nights beforehand while she was high on MDMA and the fact she had forced her brother to ejaculate inside of her. Never in the 2 years she had been sexually active had a boyfriend made her feel the way she felt that night with Alex. But enough of that for now, she was on this camping trip that had been planned for weeks, and she was going to enjoy herself!

“I took some of the Molly the night you put them in my bag” Sam said to JoAnna as she took a puff from the joint and passed it back to Joey. Sam had swapped places with Reed once the group had hit the start of the trail because the girls wanted to chat and the guys were more interested in talking to each other over the CB than paying attention to their girls just then. JoAnna was driving the truck and doing fairly well considering they were legitimately off-road at this point. Joey looked at Sam and tried to act nonchalant as she asked “oh? How was it?” But Sam could hear the jealousy in Joey’s voice. “It was great!” Sam said, “Alex has this ultra-soft blanket he let me use and I had that thing wrapping me like a cocoon. The feelings of touch you get is just of the hook” Sam would never tell Joey the dirty details of that night, because she knew that it was considered “weird” and socially frowned upon for a sister to fuck her own brother and that kind of thing could turn Sam into a social pariah, shunned by everyone in her peer group and friends at school. “You ever think about where that phrase comes from?” Joey said “ ‘off the hook’ I mean, what is it talking about? Fishing? Wouldn’t ‘off the hook’ be a bad thing in that case?” “Ok I think you’ve had enough of thiiiiis” Sam said as she pulled the joint out of Joey’s hand, “You’re driving Missy, I dun wana die haha” “Oh FINE” Joey said, pretending to be in a huff “ ... um what were we talking about?” “HAha the BLANKET, you dum dum” Sam said, taking a puff of marijuana and blowing it out the window.

“Oh, right! Im jealous! Did he let you bring the blanket with you this weekend? Id love to check it out, ive always wanted a really nice microfiber blanket” Joey said “Nah, he doesnt like to share haha” Sam said, still thinking about the way her brother had never really liked to share his toys or possessions with the other kids, even their friends. With she herself being the sole exception because Alex would share anything with her. “Ahh” Sam sighed, she loved her brother. But always before it had been because they were best friends, and now it had grown into something more ... she thought about how his cum had been sticking to her in the morning when she woke up. After fucking, Alex and Sam had stayed entwined for the rest of the night, and while Sams drug addled brain had eventually drifted off to sleep, she could have sworn that something more had happened with Alex while she was asleep. Sam would have to talk to him about that when she got home in a few days. Not that she was upset or put off by the idea of her brother using her body while she was passed out, she was not. In fact, Sam was having difficulty thinking about anything else right now ... the weed was helping though, allowing her mind to wander.

“We will have fun don’t you worry” Sam said to JoAnna reassuringly.

“LUNCH IS READY!” JoAnna yelled to the two boyfriends as she and Sam sat down around the campfire that the boys had started first thing upon reaching the camping spot. The boys were close by, but distracted by setting up their cabin-tent. This thing was massive! It had a main room that everyone entered into first, then it split off into 2 other sections on opposite sides of the tent, each with its own access both inside and outside the main room, and each other section was able to be closed off by a zipper flap similar to the main entrance.

“Phew” Reed said as he and Mike grabbed their camping chairs from the jeep and sat down next to their girls, “took nearly a half hour for us to set it up, but that thing is going to make one hell of a hotbox later tonight”.

Samantha grabbed a couple plates and made them up for the boys, then lit up another couple joints to be passed around the group. Mike grabbed Sam by the waist and pulled her onto his lap, trying to show his appreciation for her taking care of the food, but also because he wanted an excuse to have her very attractive rear end grind up against his shaft. They sat there talking and smoking for a couple minutes. JoAnna brought out one of her books, and after lunch was done, Mike spoke up and said “the waterfall is just down the bend, about a 5 minute walk from here if you guys want to go check it out. I dont think it would be a great idea to be messing around down there once we start drinking or taking the X”, Mike was referring to the Ecstasy that JoAnna had procured and was in one of Sams bags just now. All agreed the waterfall sounded like a nice way to pass some time, but being winter and with the snow all around, they did not want to be away from camp for too long.

Later that first night after having visited the waterfall, the group was back at camp and inside the tents main chamber. The boys had recently finished bringing in all of their bags, blankets, and accoutrements and the girls had started passing around JoAnnas bong that Sam had just packed with snow from outside. “Ok, so explain the snow inside the air chamber of the bong” Reed said “ is that supposed to be like ice in the water?” “Yeah” explained Sam, “but this is way better in my opinion because the smoke stays in contact with the coldness of the ice for longer than it would just going through the water. This way you get a suuuuper smooth draw and I find it’s less irritating to the throat” As she said this, Sam took the bong from JoAnna and, with a swift, practiced hand, quickly checked the stem and cannabis to ensure it was properly packed, then proceeded to take one of the biggest draws that Reed had ever seen from a bong. “HOLY SHIT” Mike exclaimed, “Easy there babe, remember were doing Molly tonight too, you need to be awake for that!” “Oh shit yeah, I almost forgot! Break those pills out Sam” JoAnna said, tossing Sam her purse and grabbing the bong back from her. As Sam exhaled and the tent began to fill with smoke, she rifled through a few pockets of her purse and found the pills she had moved from the first aid kit to her purse earlier that morning. Still in the modified 1-dose Tylenol packets, JoAnna had gotten 12 pills and each one was a dose. With 2 doses to a packet, there was a string of connected packets rolled into a small spiral in her purse, in order to look like just some every-day headache medicine.

Sam ripped off a packet and threw it to Reed, he examined it and found the small slit on the back of the packet along the crease line. He opened the packet and let the two small pills drop into his hand, handing one to his girlfriend JoAnna, who at the same time, passed the bong to Mike. “So we have about an hour after we take the pills before they start to kick in” JoAnna said, raising her eyebrow, “who wants to play a game?”

Back in Colorado, Alex was laying in his bed looking at his phone and stroking his hard shaft. Soft moans could be heard from the phone, as he watched a recording he had made of the night before when he had fucked his sister. Samantha had passed out, near as Alex could tell, near the end of the 3-4 hour window after she had ingested the MDMA. Both still entwined on the lower pull-out bed, Sam had continued to gently grind and hump Alex’s leg until she fell asleep. Alex whispered softly to Sam but she did not rouse from her sleep. He couldn’t BELIEVE he had just fucked his sister! But, “damn” he said as he looked at the clock, “its only 2:45AM”. Then he looked down at the lump of blanket and sheets that was his naked sister, and repeated to himself in a more considering tone “its ONLY 2:45AM”.

Alex got up and closed the window, then turned on the small space-heater he had in the room. With the lamp-light still on the low setting, Alex reached over to the night-stand and grabbed his phone. After a few minutes, the bedroom was getting nice and toasty. Alex gently took the blanket covering his sister off of her so that Sam was lying there curled up and completely naked. Alexs’ shaft was beginning to throb while he started recording on his phone, he reached down and opened up Sams legs so he could get a good shot of her beautiful thighs and vagina. Alex went to his dresser and, after taking a moment to make sure the angles were right, set up the phone so that it was looking at the pull-out bed at a downward angle from the top drawer. Alex went to his sister and the head of the bed, so that he was standing over Sams face and eyes. If she were to open her eyes right then, she would have seen his balls only a few inches from her face. While stroking his hard shaft, he reached down with his left hand and lightly pinched Sams left nipple, firmly grabbing a handfull of tit in the process. There was no reaction from Sam, she seemed to be completely oblivious and asleep, so Alex bent over her and began gently sucking on her right breast while he continued to stroke his cock. After a few minutes of this, Alex heard a soft moan escape his sisters mouth, and noticed her hands start to move up and onto his back. He quickly backed up, but upon looking at his sisters face he noticed that she still appeared asleep - or her eyes were closed at least, but then he noticed her left hand had moved from her side and gone down to her stroke her pussy lips.

Taking this all into consideration, Alex bent over his sister and put his lips on hers, waiting to see if she would do anything. Sam opened her mouth and immediately began sucking on his lower lip. Long, soft sucking action that almost would seem lazy if not for the thoroughness of it. Alex took full advantage of this receptive attitude and began sucking on her tongue in return. “Oh her saliva is soooo sweet! I absolutely love the taste of her mouth” Alex said to himself. After he eventually tore himself away from her juicy pink lips and tongue, he raised himself up on his knees so that he could place his sack onto Sams face while he finished stroking himself. Alex really wanted to cum all over his sister while looking at her beautiful body. As soon as Alex’s sack touched Sams lips, her mouth opened and she began to kiss those as well. With the same slow, sensual kisses and pulls with her lips, the tongue lashing out every few seconds for a good lick to add some saliva. Alex was harder than he could bear right now, his shaft literally aching with each pulse that went through it. He continued to stroke himself and touch his sisters breasts and watch her fingers playing with her own pussy lips while she sucked on his balls. As the pleasure became greater, Alex’s strokes became longer and less desperate. His world was perfect right now. Without a break in rhythm, Alex was timing when he would come to orgasm. There was this thing that Sam was doing with her mouth every few dozen strokes, she would open her mouth wide and suck both of his balls into her mouth and run her tongue all over and around them before letting them out of her mouth again. As he stroked, he saw her fingers go deeper into her pussy. Just then, her mouth opened and she began pulling and sucking at his nuts. At that moment Alex let himself release. There was not a lot of cum since he had just finished emptying his balls into Sam not even 90 minutes ago, but there was enough for a nice thick line all the way down, the end landing on her right hand that was still inside of her pussy ... Alex wished his sister was back home with him and hadn’t gone camping, they hadn’t talked about it much other than the morning after when she had noted all of the cum on her body. She did not seem ashamed to him though. Sam looked him in the eyes like always and spoke directly to him when she had been done cleaning herself up. He didn’t know what would happen next with his sister, but his imagination was running wild with the thought as he continued to watch the recording and stroking his hard shaft.

“Damnit” JoAnna said as she threw her cards down and took off her left sock. At this rate she was going to freeze to death while everyone else was sitting cozy in their blankets. She had never been very good at poker, and being down to her panties and T-shirt she started to second guess her idea of playing a game. She should have known better when Mike had immediately pulled out a deck of cards as if he had just been waiting for the opportunity. It was getting noticeably warmer inside the tent now though, and JoAnna noticed that the boys had both taken off their jackets, and Samantha was in her silk pajama shorts. The MDMA seemed to be kicking in and she wanted to be touched. “Mike” Joey said, “Dare me to do something”. With his jaw agape, Mike was at a loss for a few seconds, and in that time Reed piped in and said “I dare you to give me a lap dance”

Being almost 17 but standing at only 4’10, JoAnna was opposite of Samantha in most of her physical attributes with the notable exception of them both being on the short side. Where Sam had a nice, full chest with DD breasts, JoAnna could get away with wearing no bra often times because her B-size breasts were not that noticeable as long as her nipples weren’t hard at the time. She didn’t look like a boy, per-se, she was still very feminin and cute, but if you didn’t know her and were simply judging her from physical appearance, someone might think she was only 12 or 13 if it weren’t for her more mature attitude. She sighed inwardly and said to herself, “Well, the life of every gymnast. At least we make up for it by being super ‘bendy’ hehe. And I DO have a great butt” JoAnna looked over at her boyfriend Reed and noticed that he kept glancing at Samantha after he had dared Joey for a lapdance, as if he would rather be getting one from Sam. She wanted attention too, damnit! So with that Joey walked over to stand in front of Reed to get his attention, then straddled his lap and took off her shirt so he could see her almost completely naked. Yeah Sam and Mike were looking at her back and ass, she didn’t care. It was a turn on to be honest ... At this point Joey had Reed’s full attention. Not quite realizing it, the effects of the Molly had begun their solid hold over the group. Samantha was sitting in Mikes lap, both of them rubbing different parts of each others body to feel the enhanced senses of touch while taking in the sight of the hot young gymnast in front of them. “Damn shes got a cute ass” Mike said under his breath to himself, not realizing that Sam would hear him.

Mike patted Sams ass gently in a motion for her to get up. Sam did, then went over to the portable stereo Reed had brough and turned it on to some sensual music. The sound of Paula Cole’s “Feelin Love” came on through the speakers and the slow, sensuous beat seemed to overcome Sam for a minute. Standing there, swaying on her feet, Sam was beginning to feel the full grip of the MDMA and weed. Everything she touched was so rough and coarse, she could feel all of the imperfections in the ground under the tent. The Sharp contrast of the cold and snow outside the tent and permeating the walls into the warm space gave Sam goosebumps on her arms and she noticed her nipples getting hard under her silk shirt and bra.

The song continued to play:

> _“ ... you make me feel like a candy apple, all red and hooooorny_
> 
> _You make me feel like I wana be a dumb blonde,_
> 
> _A centerfold, the girl next doooooooor”_

As she stood there, swaying and listening to the rapturous voice coming through the speakers, she looked over her shoulder and noticed that Mikes pants were bulging in a way that made her soo... “ ... wait, he’s not even looking at me” Sam said to herself, as she noticed that Mike was thoroughly engrossed in the spectacle of JoAnnas bare ass that was currently grinding on Reeds lap while they kissed. Mike watched as Reed moved his left hand from grabbing a handful of Joey’s ass, around to her front and out of view of the other two, likely playing with her breasts that were in his face at this point. Mike seemed to have forgotten where he was, not even noticing (or not caring) that he had begun to gently stroke his penis through his sweatpants while watching JoAnna.

“Hey!” Sam snapped, causing the other three to lose focus on what they were doing and look over at her. Joey and Reed noticed that Sam was looking at Mike, so they both looked over at him and saw that Mike was sitting there, hand still on his shaft through his pants and realizing that Mike had been stroking himself while watching them. This got Joey excited, because she had always had a crush on Mike but Sam had been the one to grab his attention in school first.

Joey said to the group “ ... why dont we share? Could be fun”. No one in the group had expected that, least of all Reed, but if that meant he would get to explore Sams body ... Without waiting for a direct answer, and just assuming that everyone was in agreement, Joey got up off of Reeds lap and lay down on the blanket on the ground in the main area, exposing all of her body to the group except for the small patch of underwear that was covering her pussy. Joey put her hands up over her head and began slowly writhing on the ground, reveling in the sensations of the fibers of the blanket touching her.

Sam couldn’t believe what was happening. Her boyfriend of over a year was drooling at her best friend and was bulging out of his pants because he wanted to fuck her so bad. Normally, Sam thought she would have been irate and ready to burn the tent down, but strangely she felt nothing but a sense of peace. Since two nights ago when she had fucked her brother while high on MDMA, Sam had noticed her mind shifting and not focusing near as much on her relationship with Mike. Even as recently as last week Sam had been stressing out about what would happen when she went away to college, not wanting to leave Mike and see where their relationship would go - perhaps even marriage. But now Sam realized that she no longer cared what happened with Mike, he was just a stupid highschool boyfriend, and that this might be a good excuse for ending the relationship when they got back to town. Sams thoughts had been preoccupied with her brother Alex nearly non-stop since that night, and she had started thinking about what it would be like to not only have some fun with Alex one time, but on a continuing basis. Alex was Sams best friend after all, in her mind she had been working to make it seem like a logical thing for her to pursue more intimacies with her brother.

All of that went through Sam’s head in a flash, and her mind was quickly made up. She walked over to Mike, grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the seat. She prompted him to lift his arms up, she grabbed his shirt and pulled it off over his head. Just because her mind was made up to end it with Mike, didn’t mean that she couldn’t have fun tonight! Afterall, she still wanted to see if the sex with her brother was only good in her mind because of the Molly she had ingested that night, or if it was as she thought - that there was a deeper connection with Alex, and that her brother would be able to make her feel a way that no other man alive could.

Sam pulled off her nighty and silk shorts, standing there in her bra and panties she started pulling Mikes pants down. Then she took off her bra and laid down opposite Joey, with their heads next to each others shoulders and bodies pointing in opposite directions towards their boyfriends. At this time both Mike and Reed had shifted their focus and attention from Joey’s naked body to Sams more mature one, admiring her full 36 DD breasts and both now stroking their cocks in open admiration. Joey leaned up and flipped over so that she was on her hands and knees, gently shifting her waist and butt back and forth at Reed in an open invitation. Needing no further prompting, Reed got onto his knees and, with the rough eagerness of the young and inexperienced, he spat down onto the tip of his 5 inch penis and entered Joey from behind. With a gasp and unrestrained moan, Joey started shifting back and forth, shoving her pussy onto Reeds hard shaft slowly but firmly. During this, Mike had gotten down and was kissing Sams inner thigh, working his way up her stomach and to her breasts. Reaching down, Sam started stroking his penis and guiding him to enter her pussy. Mike had both of Sams legs around his waist and had begun thrusting into her with a bit of restrained urgency. Sam motioned for him to go slow and make it last, but she knew better. Mike had always been a bit ‘quick on the draw’.

It had not really bothered her before. In fact, she had taken as a compliment his excuse that she was just “too hot” for him to be able to last very long. But she began thinking back to Alex, and how it seemed that he had been able to go for quite a while the other night. Everything she knew about sex told her that since Alex was less experienced than these boys, that he should have only lasted a second when compared to them, but that simply had not been the case! Alex had pleased her in ways she had not experienced before. She had never known the firm but gentle insistence that she had felt with her brother. He was her best friend in the world and made her feel like a princess during their daily life, and then had made her feel like she was a prized toy to be cherished and cared for, but used with abandon when she was on her back with her legs open. It made her nearly gush at the thought!

“Stop” Sam whispered breathlessly “Dont cum in me” she told Mike as he had begun to pump faster. She could tell that he was about to reach his climax, even though it couldn’t have been more than 2 minutes since he had entered her the first time. Mike looked at Sam who had glanced upward at Joey and Reed who were going at it hard as well. Having heard them, Joey looked up and saw them both looking at her. Without even looking back to Reed for permission, Joey bit her lower lip and then opened her mouth while staring into Mikes eyes in a manner that said “She wont let you cum in her, so get over here and cum down MY throat”. With one last deep thrust, Mike pushed off of Sam, and while not breaking eye contact with Joey, stood up and went to kneel in front of her. While Reed continued to thrust into Joeys extremely wet pussy in doggy style, Joey leaned her head back and placed her hands on mikes thighs, wrapping them around Mike’s naked body to grab his butt to bring him closer and encourage him to put his penis in her mouth. With the sight of his best friend getting his member serviced by his own girlfriend, Reed completely lost the small amount of restraint he had been able to reserve thus far. After one final thrust he pulled out and ejaculated all over Joeys swollen, red pussy lips and up on her ass and back. Having witnessed this, Mike glanced down at Joey’s face and noticed that she was still staring intently up into his eyes while she took him balls deep into her mouth and throat with each firm thrust of his hips. Joey then tightened her grip on Mikes ass, pulling him deep into her mouth and not allowing him to pull out. Mike reached down around her and grabbed her small breast in his hand, and with one long, loud grunt he came down her throat.

Sam could hear all of this, but was not paying attention. She continued to lay on her back when Mike had pulled out and went over to fuck her best friend. As she gently ran her fingers along her belly, thighs, and vagina, she stared up at the ceiling of the tent. With the euphoric effects of the Ecstasy still coursing through her body and The Kito & Reija remix of ‘Pacifica’ that was now playing on the stereo, she let herself just float away with the beat of the music. Sam had come to a decision at some point of the night, she wasn’t sure when the idea had come to her, but it solidified in her subconscious as she sensed Mike was about to ejaculate inside of her. Mike no longer satisfied her She continued running her fingers up and down her body, pinching her right nipple at random to the beats in the song. Mike no longer even mattered to her. Sam wanted dick. She wanted to be taken in any way and in EVERY way. She wanted to use and to be used...

... by her brother.


	3. Winterhaven

Silence reigned inside the Jeep as Mike and Sam neared the finish of their 5 hour drive back home from the camp site. Things had changed drastically the second morning of the groups planned 3-day camping excursion, having been abandoned by her boyfriend during what should have been the most erotic and sensational experience of their young lives up to that point.

With all 4 of their group high on Ecstasy and marijuana, their shared tent had quickly evolved into a temple of the senses on that first night, with Samantha’s best friend JoAnna lying naked on the floor and inviting any of the other 3 to come and touch her. JoAnnas boyfriend had quickly obliged, while Sam and Mike had begun fucking on the floor nearby. When it came time for Mikes “big finish” however, Sam had told him to pull out. While this was normal during sex, he had immediately gotten up and moved over to JoAnna so that she could suck his cock to finish him off while she was being ploughed from behind by her own boyfriend, Reed.

Sam did not mind really, in the end she realized that Mike simply no longer held the same place of importance to her, and so the following morning she had worked herself up to feign heartbreak as to having been “betrayed” by Mike. While it was not true, she figured this would be the quickest, cleanest way to extricate herself from the relationship.

“An unforgivable mistake in judgement all around, but none of us can take it back and i will never again be able to see you in the way I once did” That is what she told him. And he understood. How could he not? They were all high and he had given in to his deepest and truest urges, in the end opting to satisfy himself with Sams taught, fit, young looking gymnast friend rather than spilling his seed on Samantha’s stomach as he had done many times before.

Everyone in the group understood, and no one could blame her for the way she said she now felt, but it was all a lie. She didnt care that her best friend was a cumslut who let Sams boyfriend face-fuck her. Hell, Sam had done all but encourage it with the way she had glanced suggestively at JoAnna after telling Mike to pull out, but no one else seemed to put it all together.

Luckily for her.

Now, after giving up on the pretense of trying to finish the camping trip while still having a good time, they had all decided later that 2nd morning to head back to town. Sam and Joey hugged each other as girls do, even when they hate each other they can still put on a good face. Though, neither of them hated the other, Sam was just kinda confused. On the one hand, JoAnna had helped her extricate herself from a relationship she no longer wanted. On the other hand, it seemed like Joey would have taken any other boy that had been there with them, no matter who claimed him.

At that thought, Sams mind flashed to Alex, if he had been there and been the one whose cock Joey had drained down her throat.

“Over my dead, rotting corpse” Sam almost said aloud, but was able to keep it internal. She was going home to her brother and she would be DAMNED if JoAnna and he were ever in the same room together again, let alone in a position where Joey could steal him from her.

“Ok, what th’ hell?” Sam said to herself, “it was one night and we haven’t ever expressed any kind of similar desire towards each other, And here i am already talking like he’s my boyfriend. He’s my goddamn BROTHER” Sam sighed as she finished her thought, what was she to do?

Getting closer now to her house, Sam texted Alex to come out and help her bring her bags inside if he was home. She got no response during the intervening minutes, so she assumed he was gone out with his friend Brian or something. No big deal, she could carry her own bags

~~..................................................................................................................~~

As Alex turned off the shower head and opened the curtain, he reached for the towel and started patting himself dry. With the towel covering his head he suddenly heard his sisters ringtone going off - ‘what ifs’ by Kane Brown - he quickly wrapped the towel around his waist and hustled to his bedroom to answer the phone. Upon looking at the screen he saw that it was a notification from his sister, apparently she would be home today and...”wait what? ‘Almost home’?” As he realized what the text said, he heard a car parking in the driveway. “Shit!” Alex said while rushing to the window. He moved the curtain and looked out at the driveway. Not giving much thought to it, he dropped the towel and quickly grabbed some sweat pants and threw on a windbreaker then headed to the front door.

Stepping into his sandals that always sat near the front door, he stepped outside and glanced down the driveway. Alex saw his sister pulling the last of her bags from the back seat of Mikes Jeep, so he rushed down to help.

“Hey Sis, hey Mike” Alex said, moving his hand in a small gesture of acknowledgement towards the drivers seat, he heard Mike say something but it was not clear. Reaching the car, Alex came up behind his sister who was still leaning in the back seat of the jeep trying to get her last night-bag. With a glance around Alex was able to subtly take in a few key details - he noticed that Mike wasn’t helping Sam with her bags, Sam had tossed her bags on the snowy ground seeming not to care that her things might get wet, and the fact that she was wearing her fluffy pajama bottoms and an oversized T-shirt that she normally reserved for bed-time. All of this combined with the unexpected fact that she was home over a day early told Alex that something had gone wrong on the trip.

Being a considerate brother, Alex leaned down to give his sister and best-friend a brief hug while welcoming her back. “Hey there” Alex said, giving Sams shoulders a squeeze, “I’ve got your bags, go ahead and finish up anything else you need to do and come inside where its warm” he finished, taking the night bag out of her hand and situating it around the other two larger bags he already had under his arms. Nodding his head to Mike, he said “Mike, good to see you and thanks for getting my sister back safe, I gotta get inside before I catch cold, because my hair is still all wet from the shower” Alex then turned and walked back into the house after acknowledging Mikes half-hearted response.

~~..................................................................................................................~~

Even though it was Christmas break and the kids were out of school, their parents still had to work. Their Dad worked in the petroleum industry as a truck driver, so he worked 12-14 hours a day usually, and their mom was a nurse who also worked 12-hour shifts at the local hospital that was just a few blocks away. Both of them started around 6 AM and it was only 830 AM now, so Alex and Sam had the house pretty much to themselves until dinner when aunt Christine and the family would probably insist on taking them all out for some fancy spread.

Setting the bags down next to the couch in the living room, Alex went back to his bedroom, removed his windbreaker and continued drying himself off with the towel. “Damn its freezing out there” he said to himself. Bare-chested, Alex went back to the kitchen to set some water to boiling for a cup of tea.

“Some cinnamon and cloves I think will be just the thing right now” He said as he fingered through the stacks of tea bags in the wooden box his mom kept on the counter. “Maybe with a hint of peppermint” he continued, grabbing a candy-cane off of the refrigerator to use as a stir-stick.

Their family was absolutely nuts when it came to christmas. The tree went up the day after thanksgiving every year, each family member had a box of ornaments they had collected for years, and they always spent the morning together trimming the tree on Black Friday. Alex and his father would then spend the afternoon outside hanging lights up around their yard, house, and garage.

“God damn, Tom!” One of their neighbors had commented to Alex’s father this year, “you’re going to induce neighborhood-wide seizures if you put up many more lights” he said with a smile and nod at the house, clearly joking.

While Alex was finishing up with the tea box, he heard the front door close and knew that Sam had finally made it inside. He was a bit nervous and unsure about his relationship with his sister at this point. He knew they had both had fun a few nights ago when Sam had tried the Ecstasy, and the morning after hadn’t been very awkward at all, surprisingly. Alex wasn’t sure how to act now, he had always been best friends with his sister, and they had seen each other naked before that time but it had always been in passing by accident - someone walking in on the other, or not realizing the other was home when walking naked from the bathroom to their respective bedrooms, things like that. He had never, NEVER woken up and watched as his sister had to wipe his dried cum off of her body, but she had done so all the while chatting with him in a pretty normal way as they always had - talking about christmas plans, her pending camping trip, and their visiting family from out of town.

As Alex was standing there waiting for the tea kettle to whistle, and getting lost in his recollection of that night and the following morning, he heard some vague shuffling behind him and knew that his sister was in the kitchen now. He felt arms wrap around his bare waist from behind, locking together over his flat, toned stomach and shook himself out of his revaries back to the present. Alex put his hand on his sisters hand, startled and turning around “Hey sis, how was the trip?” He said while bending down just a bit to wrap his best friend in a hug, rubbing her back in a vigorous manner so as to warm her up from being out in the cold. “It was ... interesting” She said into his neck and ear as she returned his embrace. Alex could tell something was wrong. From the way that Mike just sat in the car as she got her bags, to the silence between them and the fact they had returned home a day early, and now she was clinging to him in a way that seemed she didn’t want to let go. He could tell she needed the hug, so he just stood there and held her for a few moments.

Wouldn’t you know it, about that time was when the kettle started its low whistle. Alex pulled away from his sister, holding onto her arms and rubbing them up and down in a warming gesture that also conveyed that he was concerned about her, he looked into her eyes and said “Whats wrong sis? You seem down”

“Its nothing really, Mike and I broke up last night and I just wanted to come home” She said

“Broke up!?” Alex said, surprised. “Ohh I’m so sorry hun, are you OK?!” he said as he pulled a 2nd cup and saucer down from the shelf and began pouring them both a cup. “Its fine, I don’t really want to talk about it right now, I just want to relax and hang out with my brother for a few hours” she said with a small smile as she took the offered cup. “Hey! Where’s MY candy cane?!” she said, noticing the one he had stuck in his own cup. “OH SNAP!, Sorry!” Alex said, spinning around and grabbing another one off of the refrigerator, opening it for her, and then flipping it up into the air to land perfectly in her cup with the cane end overhanging the edge. “Oooh, it’s good! 10 points” he said with a grin, holding up his arms as if he had just scored a field goal Sam just grinned at him, her brother could always bring her spirits up.

“So what do you want to do? I had some plans with Brian and Nicole today, but they can go to Winterhaven by themselves that’s no big deal”

Brian Sonders had been Alex’s best friend since they were young and Brian’s family had lived next door, and his younger sister Nicole was always tagging along whenever they went anywhere. At 16, Brian was the same age as Alex (though not in as great of shape), and Nicole was a bit younger at 14. The Sonders’ home life was a stark contrast to Alex and Sam’s. Their dad had skipped out on them when they were only children, and their mom worked 3 jobs to make ends meet while holding her own drug addictions at bay. A few years ago their family had moved out of the neighborhood and to an apartment a few minutes away because they could no longer make the mortgage payments. Owing to the fact that the two kids had been forced to grow up so fast, Brian had the maturity of an older college man and his sister was one of the smartest people any of them had ever met. Seriously, it was freaky some times - Nicole was always quiet but never missed a thing.

“OH Winterhaven sounds GREAT! Let’s all go together, it’ll be a good distraction!” Sam said

“Ok! I’ll shoot him a text and tell him to pick up another ticket” Alex said

Winterhaven was one of their favorite Christmas time traditions. It was a large neighboorhood near the outskirts of the city, where each house put up dazzling displays of christmas lights every year. The Home Owners Association worked with the city to make it a kind of ‘destination’ for locals every year, blocking off streets so that they could run hay-rides through the neighborhood. Tickets cost $10 a piece, and the hay-ride usually lasted about 2 hours, taking a route through the neighborhood, and at the end turning around and going back the same way, that way the people in the wagons could appreciate both sides of the streets without having to keep looking over their shoulders at the other side.

“What time were you guys planning on?” Sam asked

“The 8-10 o’clock ride tonight” Alex said

As they talked, both of them had moved from the kitchen and back towards their bedrooms. They went into her bedroom because it was the closest and she wanted to sit on her own bed. Alex took a seat in the gravity chair next to the closet and flipped on the radio sitting on her night-stand

‘Come to me’ by the Goo Goo Dolls had just started playing

Sam sat on her bed with her legs crossed and was mouthing the lyrics as she sipped the tea appreciatively

“Come to me my sweetest friend, Can you feel my heart again, Ill take back where you belong, And this’ll be our favorite song...”

Both of them could tell there was something not being said. Neither of them wanted to talk about the giant elephant in the room that was the sexual experience they had shared just a few nights previous.

“Hey Alex... ?” Samantha said “Hmm?” He said as he took a sip of his tea and continued flipping through one of the magazines that Sam kept on her dresser for light reading

After a moment he realized that Sam hadn’t said anything further, he glanced up at her and noticed she was looking at him intently. Once she saw that she had his attention, she said “Im glad you are my best friend”

With that one small statement, Sam had made Alex understand that there were no regrets from the sex they had shared a few nights back. She cared about him and would not let that experience change their relationship in any negative way. He hadn’t realized it fully until that moment, but he had been VERY anxious and did not want to broach the subject in case it triggered the beginning of the end to how their lives had been up until that night.

Alex let out a heavy sigh and smiled at his sister. “I love you” he said as he had thousands of times before, but this time there was an underlying promise that said it was more than just the love of a sibling and best friend.

“Hey!” Sam said suddenly, pointing at the small table under her TV “Hand me that controller” The two then proceeded to spend the afternoon as they often did, talking about nonsense and playing video games, no longer having any tension about had happened or what might happen between them.

~~..................................................................................................................~~

Sam ran up, slapped the hood of her car and yelled “HA! Slowpoke!” then began dancing in a goofy manner, pretending to be a cowboy riding a horse and galloping around in a circle while Alex continued hopping towards her, still trying to pull on his left sneaker without letting his foot touch the snow.

“Beat you again SUCKAAAAA” She said, totally hamming it up and making fun of Alex.

“Ok Ok, it doesn’t help that you already had your shoes on and were halfway out the door when you said “Last one to the car buys the coffee tonight!” he grinned. He loved seeing his sister in such a joyous mood, so he wasn’t disappointed that she had beaten him. “Lets punch the highway, we gotta pick up Brian and Nicole in 10 minutes” he said

“... ‘punch the highway’?” Sam asked, then thought about it for a second, “oh... ‘hit the road’” She realized and rolled her eyes. “You know, you aren’t half as funny as you look” She told him while leaning on the hood and trying to conceal a smile at his corny play on words.

While Alex bent down to finish tying his shoe, he said “You will regret not putting on a heavier coat or some sweatpants later, mark my words. Yoga pants might be comfortable, but not THAT warm.

While he was talking, Sam picked up a small handful of snow and, with a mischievous grin on her face, said “And thats why we’re bringing blankets duh, Ill be fine”, then proceeded to stuff the snowball down the back of Alex’s shirt. With a yelp of surprise, Alex lost his balance and landed in the snow on his butt. He looked up at his sister with an unreadable look in his eyes, and somehow she knew that she would pay for that bit of cheek. But before he could do anything about it, Sam opened the drivers side door and got in, locking it behind her and sticking her tongue out at Alex. She rolled down the passengers window and yelled out to him “Hey come on, remember we have to pick them up in a few minutes, you are going to make us late!”

With a sigh, Alex accepted the defeat at the hands of his devious sister, vowing to get her back. He opened the car door and got in.

Keeping up with his sisters rambunctious attitude, he buckled in and yelled “ONWARD!” while pointing forward as if a commander leading his troops to victory. Sam rolled her eyes and put the car in reverse to back out of the driveway.

~~..................................................................................................................~~

“Yeah we’re pulling up now, don’t forget the blankets” Alex said into his phone while talking to Brian. He ended the call and put his phone in the center console, “They’re coming out now, apparently Nikki misplaced something and is freaking out”

Sam was semi-listening, but more engrossed in the song on the radio. ‘I like it like that’ by Hot Chelle Ray As she lip-synched the up-beat song and moved her arms, dancing in her seat while pretending to be on stage singing to a crowd. Holding the pretend microphone out to Alex as if he were a member of the crowd she sang:

“If you’re with me let me hear you say...

I like it like THAT, Hey, windows down, chillin’ with the radio on I like it like THAT, damn, the sun’s so hot, make the girls take it all off I like it like THAT, YEAH!, one more time, I can never get enough Of eee-vree-boody, Sing it right back, I like it like that!”

“Man” Alex thought to himself, “she’s really in a great mood! I’m so glad, I hate seeing her how she was this morning”

Just then, Brian and Nicole came through the gate of their apartment complex, Brian carrying a backpack and a few blankets, and Nicole bundled up so she almost looked like she had to waddle to the car in her thick jacket and pants.

Sam turned down the radio and rolled down the window, “Hey there guys!” She said, “looks like you guys are prepared for a blizzard haha!”

Brian opened the door, leaned in and tossed his bundle onto the far seat, then backed out and motioned for his sister to get in and scoot to the far side. “Hey you two” he said, “glad you could join us Sam, I thought you were going to be camping tonight still”

“Yeah” Sam said, “I decided to come back early ‘cuz I didn’t want to miss Winterhaven”

Brian was 16 years old and 6’ tall already, and he was built like a linebacker with thick slabs of muscle and the small gut that usually comes to those that have large frames and don’t watch what they eat because they have fast metabolisms. He was by no means ‘fat’, just large and strong. A contrast to her brother who was more lean and muscular. Brian wasn’t very excited to have his sister always tagging along with him, but he had grown used to it over the years. He was like a surrogate father to her since theirs had ditched them years ago, but he didn’t really treat her very nice all of the time, he made her feel more like an inconvenience than a friend or sister.

Nicole was only 14, and on the small side for her age. A Freshman cheerleader at their highschool, she was the top of their cheerleading pyramid because she was so petite. Standing at 4’ 7” and only 85 lbs, she was still well-proportioned and was growing into her young-adult self quite nicely. Her training routines with the cheer squad kept her butt nice and firm, her legs well-toned, and her midsection toned and tight. With nice, perky, C-cup breasts, she was what the guys at school called ‘fun-sized’. Having lost her virginity in Junior high, she knew she was ‘hot’ and liked to tease the guys but had lost interest in most of the ones at their school because she was so much smarter than they were and they came across as too immature.

Constantly bored in classes, she occupied her mind with making observations of the people around her. With only a few minutes of observation, Nikki could tell if a boy liked a girl, or if a couple had engaged in sex, or if one boy had cheated on his girlfriend among many other things. Nikki wanted to be accepted so badly, she wanted to feel like someone cared for her and loved her not because they had to, but because they wanted to.

She also used her charms to score drugs on occasion. Not that she would take them very often, but if a boy was hoping to get in her good graces and wanted to give her a few free pills or a joint, she wouldn’t turn them down! With a drug-addict mother like they had, Nikki had realized at an early age the value of drugs and that they held their worth and could be used for more than just getting high.

Although Nikki had always been ‘around’, she had just started to gain acceptance with the small group of friends this year as she joined them in highschool. Sam often found herself hanging out with Nikki when the 4 of them would go to the mall or a movie, they would chat and giggle as young girls do.

Sam looked in the rear-view mirror and said “All set?” Everyone checked their mental lists and nodded or made gestures to the affirmative. “annnnd were OFF!” Sam said as she accelerated from the curb side, heading to the outskirts of town and towards the starting point for the hayrides.

~~..................................................................................................................~~

As they stood in a group chatting with some strangers who were also going on a hayride, Nicole asked Brian, “Hey, can we get some hot chocolate?”

“Sure!” Brian said, Ill go get it. What do you guys want?” He asked Sam and Alex

“Coffee for me” Alex said, “and Sam will take a ... hot chocolate?” He said quizzically while tilting his head and looking at Samantha.

“You know me so well” Sam said with an affirmation and small smile.

“Ok ill be right back” Brian said as he turned to go to the refreshment counter that had been set up outside the convenience store just for the week that the Winterhaven festivities were going on.

“AHEM!” Sam said, nudging her brother and nodding towards Brian

“Oh, right” Alex said with a grin while pulling his wallet out and handing Brian a $20 “I lost a rigged foot race and am now being forced into destitution to pay for the drinks tonight” he said with a sarcastic sideways grin at his sister. Brian chuckled, took the money and headed off.

As Brian walked away, Nikki pulled open her purse and said “Here, let’s have a bit of fun tonight!” handing them both a pill from a secret compartment in the lining of her purse, and popping one in her mouth as well. Sam and Alex knew this routine all too well. While Nikki was fun-loving and adventurous when it came to drugs, she was also very responsible. On the flip side, Brian absolutely hated them because of the issues his mother had with drug abuse and the tolls it had taken on their family life. And so, Nikki would never ingest or even talk about drugs when her brother was around. Not out of anger or embarrassment, rather as a token of respect for him and his feelings and in a hope that he would think better of her and love her a bit more.

Sam took the proffered pill and tossed it to the back of her throat, swallowing it like a pro without the aid of a drink to wash it down. “Jesus Sam” Alex said, “aren’t you even going to ask what it is first?” he said with a small, uncomfortable chuckle - not too concerned since he knew Nikki would never give them anything bad, but still hesitant to take an unknown pill. “Oh please” Sam said, “Its just Oxy, ive seen them enough times to know” “Oh, gotcha” Alex said, looking over his shoulder towards Brian to make sure his back was still turned, then tossing it back and taking a sip from his water bottle.

Nicole had known the two siblings for a long time, after all they were basically her only real friends, even though it was initially by default as she was always hanging around her brother. Something had changed with them, she just couldn’t put her finger on it just yet. They had always been best friends, always laughing and talking to each other, but tonight it was just ... a bit different. Sam touched her brothers side and held her hand there for a few seconds too long, or held his gaze for longer than what seemed normal. “Whatever” Nikki said to herself, “its cold out and Sam is back from a trip sooner than expected, perhaps something happened on the trip to throw her off her normal game”

Putting it out of her mind, Nicole said “Give it a half hour and you’ll start to feel it Alex, just try not to get ‘the giggles’ on the ride to tip Brian off.”

Just then, Brian rejoined the group, handing out the cups to everyone “Y’all ready? Looks like they are about to call our group” he said while motioning with his head towards the carriage that had just come back, loaded with a group of people just finishing one of the earlier rides through Winterhaven.

~~..................................................................................................................~~

As the foursome clambered into the rear of the carriage, they were the last ones aboard and it looked like there were about a dozen other people in there with them. The carriage was basically just a flat trailer that had some hay bales lining the sides for seats, and a small awning overhanging the bed in case snow started to fall. With two spots left on both sides of the carriage, Brian and Alex took seats opposite each other so they could chat while the ride went on, with Sam taking the seat next to Alex and Nikki taking the final spot next to her brother.

Brian unfolded one of the two king-sized blankets he had brought with and covered himself and his sister with it, making sure they would be comfortable on this 2-hour ride. At the same time, Alex was doing similar with a giant dark-green and red microfiber blanket, covering himself and his sister from the cold. She hadn’t noticed it until just then, but Sam realized that was the same blanket she had borrowed from Alex a few nights back when she was high on Ecstasy and was reveling in the sensory input that the soft blanket had provided. She glanced at Alex to see if he was trying to say something with the gesture of having chosen that particular blanket, but he was preoccupied with making sure the blanket was not falling off the side of the carriage and all of their belongings were secure at their feet ... Nikki noticed though.

“Man, what is it” Nikki thought to herself, “whats going on with them?” beginning to realize that she was not imagining it.

The carriage started moving, and within a few minutes it had turned down the entrance to the first street in Winterhaven.

LIGHTS! LIGHTS EVERYWHERE!

“GOSH” Sam said, “They’ve really upped their game this year” as they slowly rolled past a house that must have had ten-thousand lights adorning it, with pictures of all the Peanuts characters in various states of christmas levity across the yard and on the roof. Nikki giggled and pointed at the snoopy that was tangled up in lights, as if he had lost his footing while decorating the roof of the house.

“Yeah totally” Brian said, “I heard that, in order for someone to be able to buy a house in this neighborhood they have to agree to participate in the Winterhaven activities each year, or the homeowners association will deny their application.” “I heard that too” Said Alex, “And apparently the city even subsidizes the electric bills for the houses in this neighborhood during December since the cost of running all these lights is so expensive” “Crazy” brian said in awe

~~..................................................................................................................~~

About 20 minutes into the ride, sure enough it started to snow lightly. The wind picked up just a little bit, making the awning covering the carriage all but useless. Alex noticed his sister have an involuntary shiver and reach up to her neck to wipe away some snow that had fallen between her sweater and skin. Realizing that the ride was not even half over and the blanket was not big enough to be able to cover their laps and still wrap around their backs, Alex asked Brain “Hey can I get that other blanket you brought? This wind is going to make it an uncomfortable ride”

“You must be drunk” Brian said as he pulled the blanket out from between himself and Nikki, unfolded it and placed it behind himself and Nikki to cover their backs and shoulders, while giving Alex a ‘haha sucks to be you’ smirk. “Guess we were ready for a blizzard afterall”

“Gah, dick” Alex chuckled and, after considering only a moment further, pulled his own heavy coat off and draped it over Samantha’s back and shoulders.

“What do you think you are doing?” Sam said, “You will freeze out here like that”, and shrugged her right shoulder out of the coat and moved to open it up fully and put it at least somewhat behind Alex’s back while still keeping herself covered. The Coat was large when fully opened, but still not big enough to keep them both comfortable, so she adjusted to be a bit closer to Alex, with her waist tight up against his and moving her right leg so that it was draped over Alex’s left leg under the blanket, then pulling his arm to put it around her waist so he could keep her close.

Nothing about this struck Brian as weird, just seemed like two good siblings keeping each other warm and sharing. He knew they were best friends and never thought about the possibility of them having sexual feelings for each other. It HAD grabbed Nicole’s attention however, she kept an eye on them from time to time during the ride, still trying to figure out what was ‘off’ with them today.

After settling back in and having her brothers arm around her waist, she continued to watch the pretty lights as they moved, reveling in the comfort and safety that she felt being embraced by her brother. Taking it all in stride and keeping a cool aspect, Alex was suddenly very clammy and nervous with his arm around his sisters waist. Thinking back to their conversation in the bedroom earlier today, Alex moved his right hand under the blanket and placed it on his sisters leg that was hanging over his left knee. Then, with his left hand he began running his fingers along the waistline of her yoga pants.

“Man, I wish someone loved me like they love each other” Nicole said to herself as she watched Alex wrap Sam in his coat to make sure she was comfortable. “They care so much about each other, I want that”

The carriage rounded a corner and the group heard gasps from the other people with them, they all looked forward and saw house upon house with different characters from each Disney movie going back to Snow White. Each house had a different movie theme and there must have been literally hundreds of thousands of lights on this street alone. Some of the homeowners had gone through the trouble of syncing their lights with a specific christmas song or movie theme song, it was engaging and fully grabbed the attention of everyone on the carriage.

When she noticed everyone paying attention to the new houses, Sam moved her waist up and acted like she would stand up just a bit to adjust herself on the uncomfortable hay bale, but as she did so she took Alex’s left hand in hers and pushed it down ever so slightly so that his hand was halfway covered by her pants, and his fingers were brushing her bare ass under the elastic band of her yoga pants. She felt a quick squeeze of appreciation by her brother, and the tension she hadn’t even realized she was experiencing quickly released in a short sigh. Her brother was touching her again. She had wanted this, but was unsure if the other night had just been a drug-induced fluke. True, they had both taken an Oxy earlier and it was starting to kick in, but that just made them open up more and have light hearts and happy demeanors. It was not something that was impairing their judgement as to the extent these touches could be just “hornyness”.

As Alex gently and slowly caressed her waist and ass under the blanket, she leaned forward and reached under the blanket as if to adjust her pant leg under the blanket, but when she leaned back, her right hand had strayed from her own leg to her brothers left hip, lifting his shirt just a bit to feel his skin under her fingertips. Alex moved his right hand from his lap over to his left side and took her hand in his. They sat there for a few minutes just holding each other, neither really paying attention to the lights and sights as they passed, although they continued to stare out as if nothing could be more interesting.

As Nicole went to put her now empty cup on the floor of the carriage, she looked down the length of the seating and saw all the other couples sitting there, holding each other and occasionally looking into each others eyes. There were older couples just holding hands, younger couples with blankets covering them “Fooling no one” she thought silently to herself and roller her eyes with a hint of jealousy.

Then, all at once it hit her. She glanced at the other couples. She glanced at Alex and Sam. Back at the other couples, then back at her two friends.

“ ... no...” she said as it clicked in her mind “that would be crazy, they are siblings! C’mon Nicole, theres gotta be another explanation...”

As the carriage continued on its journey, Nicole continued to consider it. “Well, they have been best friends since they were kids ... always nice to each other ... always caring and kind to one another, always around each other. He treats her like a princess and she treats him like a king, is it really so far-fetched?”

She continued to ponder the idea that her two friends - siblings - might be in some kind of physical relationship. “I suppose if it’s true, I can’t really judge. I’d give almost anything to have someone care about me like Alex does for Sam. Then she began imagining what a physical relationship between the two might look like. Alex going down on Sam, licking her pussy with that silver-tongue of his, and her sucking his dick until he came, then each going back to their respective bedrooms after satisfying one another.

With a shiver of excitement at the thought, Nikki decided this was something she needed an answer to. She just had to figure out a way to broach the subject or get more information out of Sam without her realizing it, in the unlikely case that she was wrong about the two.

“OHH LOOK AT THAT ONE!” Sam said in excitement, patting Alex’s hand in urgency, “Gimme your phone I want to take a picture!” Without really thinking about it, Alex pulled his phone out, unlocked it and handed it to her. “Where’s YOUR phone?” Brian said “Uh ... YOGA pants, duh. No pockets haha”

Sam held up the phone and took a few pictures, then pressed the button to record a video of the house with the “It’s a small world” theme from Disneyland. When she was done, she brought the phone down to her lap and opened the Gallery application so she could delete the pictures she didn’t like, and then send them to herself. As she swiped through she went one too far and a video started playing, showing her laying on her brothers spare bed, completely naked and passed out. As she watched, Alex walked to the front of the bed and started admiring her while stroking his cock”

Quickly, Alex took the phone back and put it in his pocket, not looking at her at all and beginning to blush heavily. Sam considered this for only a second. The implications were clear, Alex had video taped her and had masturbated over her that fateful night earlier in the week. She was so turned on by the idea that she could barely contain herself!

The carriage ride almost over at this point, Sam whispered in Alex’s ear “gimme your hand”. He began pulling his left hand out of her yoga pants, but she quickly slapped his right hand under the blanket in a manner that said “don’t you dare move that hand off my ass, I meant your OTHER hand”.

Confused, since she was already holding his right hand, he pushed that hand towards her in a gesture that said “you already have my hand ... but ok here take it”.

Sam took his hand and placed it on her right thigh, which was easy to do since her leg was still “naturally” draped over his leg under the blanket. Then, she moved it up towards her inner thighs and moved it back and forth as if to tell him that is how she wanted him to touch her.

Alex took the hint and squeezed her inner thigh a bit, moving slowly up and down in short, slow motions so as to not draw attention to the movement under the blanket. He ended with his fingers gently brushing her pussy lips through the yoga pants and just left them there.

Sam gyrated ever so slightly, pushing his fingers harder onto her tight little pussy while she moved her right hand down to his lap and gently squeezed his member through his pants.

~~..................................................................................................................~~

As the carriage came to a stop and everyone stood up to disembark, Alex grabbed his coat and put it back on, then grabbed the blanket to carry in front of him so as to conceal the raging thick boner he had from all the petting he and his sister had done on the ride.

As they stepped off, Nicole noticed that the waistband of Sams yoga pants was folded over on itself on the left side, then also noticed that Alex was moving just a bit awkwardly. That sealed it for her, something sexy was DEFINITELY going on between the two, this wasn’t a normal brother-sister relationship.

The conversation during the ride back to Brian and Nicole’s apartment was lively, with each of them talking in turns about their favorite light shows and houses throughout the night. Upon arriving, they all said their goodbyes and promised to see each other soon.

“Hey Sam” Nikki said, “Can I come over tomorrow? Brian has to work so ill be bored”

“Sure” said Samantha, “Need me to pick you up?”

“OK!” Agreed Nikki who wasn’t looking forward to taking the bus in this weather. “See you around 10?”

“Sounds good!” said Sam.

As the door closed, Sam put the car into gear and headed for home. “Tonight was ... fun” Alex said, attempting to elicit a favorable response from his sister.

“You know ... it really was” Sam said matter-of-factly, “that was an interesting video you have on your phone” she said slyly and watched him out of the corner of her eye

“Yeah...” Alex mumbled, not sure what was about to happen.

“Listen” Sam said with an air of finality, “I love you. I mean, I really ... love you. I was high as a kite that night, but I still remember everything we did up until I passed out. I remember sucking your dick and pulling you into me so that you would cum inside of me. Those feelings were ... amazing. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it, and to be honest, I want to do it again.”

As she said this, she reached over and grabbed his shaft through his pants. “But you have a video of me ... that’s something that can really cause a problem if the wrong person were to see it.” “Yeah I know” he said, “I’ll delete it”, and he pulled out his phone as if he would do so right then. “I never said anything about deleting it. When I saw you stroking your cock over my body, my panties got wet right away, I was so turned on”

“Oh?” Alex said, “So ... what then?”

“Well, you have a video of me” She said while taking a turn at the stoplight, still headed back to their house, “I think it’s only fair that I have one of you.”

With that, she took her phone out of the center console and placed it in the phone holder on the dashboard. At the next stoplight, she quickly scrolled through the icons and found the video recorder app, then turned the phone mount so that the front camera was facing the passenger seat and her brother. “I want to see you stroke yourself. I want to be able to look at my phone and remember how you were imagining me while stroking your thick cock and then came for me tonight.”

Beginning to see what she meant, Alex slowly started to unbutton and unzip his pants, waiting to see if she gave a negative reaction and he had misunderstood something. Nope, she kept glancing at him appreciatively out of the corner of her eye while she drove. In seconds, his pants were around his ankles and he had his hard dick in his hand, beginning to stroke.

Saying nothing, just letting him continue while the video captured every second, Sam turned into a darkened store parking lot, driving around to the back where they could park and be undisturbed for a few minutes. She unbuckled and turned in her seat, not moving to touch or help him like he had hoped, but just staring at him and taking the view in. She knew what he was thinking, but sex wasn’t really an option tonight, since when they got home their parents would be there and want to chat about their days and how the Winterhaven trip had gone.

She slid her hands off of her lap and lifted her hips up so that she could tug her yoga pants down. Sliding them to her mid-thighs, she had her knees spread in a manner that allowed Alex full view of her sweet, shaved pussy. Sam began rubbing her clit in slow, circular motions, never taking her eyes off of her brothers hard shaft. Imagining all of the pleasure he could (and would) give to her in the coming months.

Alex was going at it with a purpose now, completely unashamed and relishing the view of his sisters tight little cunt. His breathing got heavier and he started to gyrate his hips in an involuntary motion to help him imagine fucking her pussy.

Sam put her right hand into her mouth, sucking on the fingers to add saliva to them, then reached over and made a twisting motion on the tip of his dick, adding her saliva as some lubricant for his pleasure. She then put those same fingers up to his mouth and guided his mouth open to accept them. Alex began sucking on his sisters fingers, fitting all 4 of them into his mouth while never slowing down his constant stroking. After a few seconds, Sam took her fingers back and placed them on her pussy in slow, deliberate motions, so that he could see that she was using his saliva for her own lubricant.

With her left hand, Sam lifted up the front of her shirt and pulled her bra down to expose her left breast, taking her hard nipple between her fingers and squeezing it while she continued to finger fuck herself and stare into Alex’s eyes. Within a minute of watching his sister slowly massage her breast, eyes darting between her cunt, her tits, and her eyes ... those gorgeous eyes ... he nodded his head in a small, urgent shake to let her know he was about to cum.

Sam continued to rub and expose herself to her brother, matching his urgency so that he could more easily imagine them fucking. Then, once she saw he was slowing down in preparation for release, she reached over and quickly moved his hand to continue stroking him while he burst forth, covering her hand and arm as well as his legs and the dashboard in cum. She kept gently stroking him for a few more seconds, allowing for him to complete his moment of rapture without interruption, then she pulled back and, still locking her eyes to his, began to lick his cum off of her hand and arm. Slowly and methodically until she was clean, she continued to lick.

Sam pulled her shirt back down and her pants back up, then looked at her brother again. Samantha got up onto her knees and leaned over the center console into his lap, she began slowly licking the cum off of his hand, legs, thighs, and balls. Alex had never imagined his sister eating his cum for pleasure! And Damn it sure did look like she was enjoying the taste of it!. By the time she was done licking him, he was as clean as if he had just stepped out of the shower. No smell, no stickiness, none of that.

After she was done licking all of the cum up and swallowing it, she pushed herself up towards his face and gave her brother the best kiss of his life. Slow, sensual, sweet, he didn’t care that he was tasting some of his own cum just then. As he sucked on her tongue, she gave his penis one last playful flick with her hand

As Sam leaned back into her seat, she grabbed the phone and turned off the video recorder. “There” She said, “I think that’ll work, but I wont know for sure until i get to watch ALL of the video that you made”

Alex pulled his pants back up and buttoned them, and then all the while during the remaining drive home his only thoughts were contemplating the next time his sister would share his bed.


End file.
